Can Never Love Another
by Arwennicole
Summary: Will and Elizabeth are in love, but Governor Swann has forced his daughter into an unwanted marriage to Commodore Norrington. Real summery is inside. SNEAK PEEKS 1&2 OF SEQUEL IS UP!
1. A Beautiful Night

Can Never Love Another

By

Nicole

Pairing: Will and Elizabeth

Genre: Romance and Drama

Rating: R

Summery: Set after the movie. Will and Elizabeth want to be together so much, but Governor Swann is forcing Elizabeth into an unwanted marriage to Commodore Norrington. So, one night is all it took to have them get into trouble.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any characters from Pirates of the Caribbean, I'm just borrowing them. I don't claim things that aren't mine. So read and review.

Can Never Love Another: Chapter 1: A Beautiful Night

Elizabeth placed her head on the windowpane and watched as people walked passed her father's mansion. Then there was a knock on the door. "Elizabeth, are you decent?" Governor Swann asked. Elizabeth wiped her tears away and then cleared her throat. "You can come in, father," she said. Governor Swann walked into the room with a smile. "Elizabeth, why are you sitting here? Commodore Norrington is waiting for you downstairs," he said.

"I have no intentions on going anywhere with Commodore Norrington today, father. I would like to stay in my room," she said.

Governor Swann looked at his daughter in shock. "Elizabeth, Commodore Norrington is going to be your husband in a couple of months. Now, I want you to spend time with your fiancè," Governor Swann said.

"No, I won't go and you can't make me," Elizabeth said with anger in her voice.

Before the argument could go any further, there was a knock on the door. "My lord, you have another visitor," he said. Elizabeth recognized the look on his face. Elizabeth ran passed her father and hurried downstairs.

Once she came to the study, she hurried into her father's study and began to write a note. Once the note was finished, she fixed herself up and walked out of the study to go meet the visitor and her fiancè.

When she came to the door, she saw Will standing there with a gentle smile. "Good afternoon, Miss Swann," he said.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Turner," she said.

When Will kissed the top of her hand, Elizabeth slipped the note into his hand and looked at Commodore Norrington. "We must be going, Elizabeth," Commodore Norrington said. Elizabeth nodded and looked at Will. "Good day, Mr. Turner," she said. Will watched as Elizabeth walked out the door and then he answered her. "Good day, Miss Swann," he said. His heart was breaking every time she came to him with Commodore Norrington by her side. He then remembered the note she gave him. He left the sword he made for Governor Swann and left the mansion.

Once Will got back to the shop, he sat down on the cart and opened the note.

****

Mr. William Turner II,

Please meet me in your shop after dark. I have something I have to tell you. It is important, so please be there. I'll explain everything about my engagement as soon as we are at your shop. I promise.

Sincerely,

Miss Elizabeth Eleanor Swann

Will put the note down and sighed. He remembered that Elizabeth never told him about her engagement until they got off the ship from the adventure with Captain Jack Sparrow. Will decided to go back to work until nightfall then Elizabeth would be there to see him and explain things.

When dark came, Elizabeth quietly snuck out of the mansion and hurried across town. She smiled as she looked at the sign above the shop. Instead of it reading **J. Brown**, it read **W. Turner**. He deserved to have his name on that sign, since he was the one who did all the work while Mr. Brown was passed out from drinking too much rum. She walked into the shop and saw that Will was nowhere in sight. "Will?" She asked. She removed her hood and gasped when Will jumped from the rafters. "You scared me," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Elizabeth could see the anger in his eyes. Once they sat down, Elizabeth was fidgeting with her hands with sadness in her eyes. Will looked at the engagement ring on her finger. "Why did you accept his proposal?" He asked. Elizabeth looked at Will and sighed. "I didn't accept his proposal; my father accepted it for me. He's pushing me into this marriage," she said. She got up from her spot on the step and walked over to the window. "If you want to say it, go ahead, say it. I can't stand up for myself. I always need someone to save me," she said. Will walked over and grabbed her shoulders. "No, Elizabeth, you do stand up for yourself. Sometimes you need someone to fall back on," he said.

"Who would catch me when I fall?" She asked.

Will looked into her eyes and stroked her cheek. "I would," he said. Elizabeth grasped onto his hand and looked deeply into his eyes. "Will, I love you so much. I always have loved you. I want to be with you. I want to be your wife," she said. Will could see the truth in her eyes and held her to him. "I love you too, Elizabeth, I always have. I always will love you. I want to be with you so badly. I would rather die than have Norrington take you as his wife," he said. Elizabeth looked at Will with a gentle smile. "This is all we have, for now," she said. Will pulled her into a passionate kiss. Elizabeth kissed him back and placed her arms around his neck. Once she pulled out the kiss, Elizabeth backed up a bit and took his hand in hers. Will recognized what she was doing easily, but he allowed her to move his hand down to her bosom. He pulled back though when he remembered that she was engaged. "I don't know if we should do this," he said. Elizabeth gave Will a gentle smile. She walked over to him and had her lips close to his ear. "What would you do if I were your wife?" She asked. Will closed his eyes and pulled her close to him once again. Then they found themselves on the small bed in the backroom where Will slept every night since Mr. Brown died. Elizabeth placed his hand on the back of her dress. Will slowly and gently began to undo the buttons on the back of her dress. Once he undressed her, he looked at the beauty underneath him. "You are so beautiful," he whispered. Elizabeth smiled and removed his clothing and touched every inch of his skin. "A fine man you turned out to be, Will Turner," she said. Will smiled and pulled her into another kiss. Will's dream was finally coming true, he had the Governor's beautiful daughter with him, even though it would be one night. He pulled away slightly and looked at her. "Would you bear it that we'll only be spending tonight together?" He asked. Elizabeth sighed and held onto his hands. "Will, if you're thinking that we won't be together forever like we wish it to be, you still have this," she said as she placed his hand on her heart. Will then stroked her hair and sighed. "In return, you have mine," he said. Then he pulled her into a more gentle kiss and then his lips left hers and began to go down her neck. Elizabeth moaned to feel his lips leave a trail of fire down her neck. Every inch of her skin was touched with his lips of hands. Never did he lose contact of her body. He came back to her face and placed kisses all around her face. Elizabeth could feel his aroused member pressed against her thigh. "Will, I want you take me now. Please don't let me suffer from your teasing," she said. Will looked into her eyes and then he began to push himself inside her. Once he broke the barrier between them, Elizabeth let out a whimper of pain and dug her nails into his back. Will was sure she was drawing blood, but he didn't care. He wanted to hold Elizabeth in his arms forever. He looked into her face and tears threatened to fall from his eyes to see that he caused her so much pain. "Elizabeth, I'm so sorry," he whispered. Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes and then she placed her hand on his face. "Why do you act so scared when the little pain I must receive when it is my first time? Don't worry about me, Will, I'll be just fine," she said. Will refused to move until she was used to the feeling. Then he began to move within her. Their hearts began to beat as one and then when they came together, Will fell against her, but he kept some of his weight on his arm so he didn't put too much weight on her. Their breathing was coming back to normal, but Will knew that Elizabeth had to leave before the sun rose. Elizabeth sadly didn't want to leave Will's side, she wanted to be beside him forever. "Will, I wish I didn't have to leave you so soon," she said. Will pulled her into another kiss and smiled at her when they pulled away. "If you need anything, Miss Swann, I'll be here for you. You know I'll be here for you," he said. Elizabeth nodded and got up. Once they were fully dressed, Elizabeth placed her hood on and stood at the door with Will standing in front of her. "I have to thank you for the best night of my life. I will never forget it," she said.

"Neither will I. I love you, Elizabeth," he said.

"I love you too, Will," she said.

Then they were pulled into another kiss, but it was broken quickly so Elizabeth could leave. Will opened the door and watched as Elizabeth left the shop. Will leaned against the doorframe of the shop and watched her retreating form. Then he walked back into the shop to get some sleep, but it wasn't going to be easy without Elizabeth by his side.

When Elizabeth got back home, she hurried upstairs and changed into her nightgown. She climbed into bed and fell asleep. Little did she know, she was going to have to keep the curl that the maids usually leave when they do her hair up, because Will Turner had left a love mark on her neck. Through the rest of the night, all Elizabeth dreamt about was the night she had with Will. A night that she'd never forget.

AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to my story. Almost finished with the second one so be patient. Review please.


	2. Big Trouble

Can Never Love Another: Chapter 2: Big Trouble

*Two Weeks Later*

Elizabeth was sitting in the gardens, reading a book, when she felt sickness hit her again. She hurried behind the tree and went on her knees. She vomited all over the grass, but she didn't care, she wanted the nausea to go away. "Miss Swann?" A voice asked. Elizabeth got up from the ground and went to see who was calling her. She saw Estrella standing there with a look of confusion on her face. "Are you all right, miss?" She asked. Elizabeth nodded and sat against the tree and then she shook her head. "No, Estrella, I'm devastated," Elizabeth replied.

"What is it, miss?" Estrella asked.

"I-I'm pregnant," she said barely above a whisper.

Estrella watched as Elizabeth broke down crying. "What am I going to do? I'm supposed to marry Commodore Norrington in two months. Now I'm carrying someone else's child," she said. Estrella kneeled before Elizabeth. "Whose baby is it?" Estrella asked. Elizabeth leaned back against the tree with tears falling from her eyes. "William Turner II," she replied. Estrella placed a hand on her shoulder. "We have to do something," Estrella said. Elizabeth nodded and then she knew she had to see Will. "I'm going to see Will, tonight. Estrella, I'm going to write a note and I want you to bring it to him," she said.

"Yes, miss," Estrella replied.

With some help, Elizabeth got up from the ground and went inside to write the note.

Will was working when there was a knock on the door. Will went to answer the door while wiping the sweat from his brow. Once he opened the door, he saw Estrella standing there. "Estrella, how can I help you?" He asked. Estrella just handed Will the note. "It's from Miss Swann, she needs you," Estrella said. Will watched as Estrella went back towards the mansion. Will opened the note with a quizzical look on his face.

****

Dear Mr. William Turner II,

There is something very important you need to know, it may change things between us, and it may not. I'm not sure, so wait for me near the pier.

Love,

Miss Elizabeth Eleanor Swann

Will put the note down and knew that she wanted him to meet her when it became dark. She never wanted to take the chance of getting caught meeting someone else.

That night, Elizabeth was getting ready to leave when she heard the door open. Elizabeth spun around and gasped to see Commodore Norrington standing there. "Elizabeth, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I-I'm going somewhere, if you excuse me," she said.

She walked pass him, but little did she know was that Norrington went to follow her.

When Elizabeth reached the pier, she went searching for Will. "WILL! WILL!" She called. She smiled when she saw him standing in a dark corner. "Will," she sighed. Will walked out of his corner and walked over to her. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?" He asked. Elizabeth sighed and lowered her head sadly. "Will, I-I-I'm pregnant," she said. Will's eyes widened. Elizabeth Swann was pregnant, the one woman he loved since he was twelve was pregnant. "How long?" He asked.

"Two weeks," she replied.

Will then took a couple steps back. Two weeks, that was the night he made her his. "So, it's mine?" He asked. Elizabeth nodded and turned her back to him. "If you want me to leave now, I will. I'm sorry if I got you angry about this," she said. Will grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "Elizabeth, I love you and I will always love you. I'm not angry about this baby, I'm surprised, but I'm not angry," he said.  
"Really?" She asked.

Will placed his hand on her stomach with a gentle smile. "We made this child, _together_. We will be together and raise this baby together. I promise you, Elizabeth, I won't let any harm come to you or the baby," Will said.

Elizabeth hugged Will tight and sighed. "Thank you, but I have been having nightmares of Commodore Norrington hanging you because of the baby. He'll kill you because of our baby," she said. Will sighed and kissed the top of her head. "I won't let Commodore Norrington take me anywhere near the gallows. If he does, I'll find a way out of it," he said. Elizabeth placed her head on his chest and held onto his hand. "Elizabeth, I want to ask you something that I should have asked you long before the adventure," he said. Elizabeth watched as Will went down on one knee, grasped her hands in his, and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "Elizabeth Eleanor Swann, I love you, and will you be my wife?" He asked. Elizabeth smiled at him and pushed back her tears. "Yes, William Jonathon Turner II, I will marry you," she said. Will stood up and hugged her tight. "How beautiful, men, arrest that man," ordered a voice. Will and Elizabeth were separated and Will was clasped in irons. "WILL!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she tried to reach him.

"ELIZABETH!" Will called.

Soldiers had Elizabeth blocked and two soldiers had a hold of Will. Commodore Norrington came into view. "Don't worry, Mr. Turner, I'll take care of Elizabeth for you and your child. I'll raise him or her as my own," Commodore Norrington said. He walked over to Elizabeth with a smile. "You'll be my wife and we'll be together forever," he said. Elizabeth glared at Norrington. "I'd rather be Will's more than your wife," she said. She looked at Will and tried to get to him yet. "Take him away," Norrington said. Elizabeth let tears fall from her eyes as Will was taken away from her sight. "Come, Elizabeth, we should be getting home," Norrington said. He went to grab Elizabeth's arm, but she backed up from him. "You bastard," she whispered.

"Excuse me?" Norrington asked.

Elizabeth glared at him. "You are a selfish bastard. I'd rather die a death like Will's than be your wife and be walked around Port Royal as if I'm a piece of luggage. No, I'd rather die. As for the babe, there is going to be only one person to raise him or her. By the way, it won't be you," Elizabeth said. Then she walked away from him with tears falling from her eyes.

Will was shoved into his cell and the soldier locked the door. Will sat in a corner and buried his head in his hands. "Curse you, Norrington, curse you," he said.

Elizabeth walked inside and knew she had to get some help. She couldn't save Will on her own. She had to send for help. She knew who would come to help Will, but she knew that she couldn't do this alone.

Will was pacing in his cell when he heard the door to the cells and saw Elizabeth walking over to him. "Elizabeth," he said. Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock, she saw a bruise on Will's eye. "Will, what happened to you?" She asked. Will sighed and touched the bruise. "Some of the guards in here think that I raped you and they adore you so. Therefore, they start to beat me," he said. Elizabeth looked at the soldier that stood by his cell door. "Get him out," she ordered.

"I can't do that miss," he said.

Elizabeth grabbed the knife that she had hidden in her dress and pointed it at the soldier. "Get him out," she hissed. The soldier let Will out and she threw her arms around his neck. "I can't stay, they have this place guarded, so you can't escape with me. We'll wait for the opportune moment to escape Port Royal," Elizabeth said. Will nodded and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Elizabeth, ever so much," he said.

"I love you too, Will Turner," she said.

Elizabeth watched as Will willingly went back into his cell and Elizabeth placed the knife back into the sheath. She grasped his hand with tears in her eyes. "I'll get you out. We'll be together, I promise," she said. Will kissed the top of her hand with a gentle smile. "I'll be waiting for you, my love," he whispered. Then she was pulled away from the man she deeply loved.

*Will's Hanging*

Elizabeth stood next to her father and the Commodore at Will's hanging. Even though she was going to rescue Will, tears continue to fall from her eyes. She ran over to Will when he was being dragged up onto the stand. She looked at the soldiers. "Let me say goodbye," she pleaded.

"One minute," Murtogg said.

Elizabeth looked at Will and hugged him tight. "I love you, Will Turner, I love you so much," she whispered. Will hugged her back and sighed. "I love you too," he said. Commodore Norrington grabbed Elizabeth and pulled her away while Will was being placed on the stand. "Will," she whispered with tears in her eyes. Will stood there while looking at Elizabeth. "William Turner II, you are being charged for kidnapping and rape. You are to be on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul," the official said. Elizabeth glared at Commodore Norrington. "I don't love you, Norrington and I never will. You're going to hang the man I love for something he didn't do," she said. Norrington didn't answer, he just watched as the noose was tied around Will's neck. "NO!" Elizabeth screamed as the executioner pulled the lever. "WILL!" She called. Will closed his eyes as he felt the trapdoor open.

AN: Does Commodore Norrington kill Will and get Elizabeth? Sorry, had to stop it there.


	3. Escape, Party, and Talking

Chapter 3: Escape, Party, and Talking

"WILL!" Elizabeth called. Will closed his eyes as the trapdoor opened. Elizabeth struggled against Norrington as the door opened and Will's body began to fall to the ground. Just then, a sword flew out of nowhere and cut Will's rope in half. Will fell to the ground and looked up to see Captain Jack Sparrow standing in front of him. "JACK!" Will exclaimed. Jack helped Will up and handed him a sword. "We have to go," Jack said. Will looked over at Elizabeth. "I'm not leaving without Elizabeth," Will said.

"We fight our way to her," Jack said.

Will and Jack then fought side by side as they tried to reach Elizabeth. Will then reached his hand out to Elizabeth. Elizabeth grasped his hand and was able to get away from Norrington's grasp. The three of them ran off towards the docks. "GET AFTER THEM!" Norrington yelled.

Elizabeth held onto Will's hand as they continued running through town. "We'll never reach the docks in time. The Commodore's men are going to be in huge numbers," Elizabeth said. Will found a couple of horses and jumped onto one while helping Elizabeth up. Jack got onto the other horse and they rode off towards the docks.

Once they reached the docks, Will jumped off and helped Elizabeth down. "Get into the boat," Jack ordered. Will and Elizabeth got into the boats and looked at Jack. "What took you so long?" Will asked.

"You know me mate, I was waiting for the opportune moment," Jack said.

Will rolled his eyes and held Elizabeth close. "Elizabeth sent for me yesterday, I came here as fast as I could and I'm glad I did," Jack said. Will looked at Elizabeth with a gentle smile. Then he helped her onto the ship.

The crew greeted Will and Elizabeth when they got onto the ship. Then Will led Elizabeth over to a bench and they sat down. A the ship sailed off, Will held Elizabeth close to him and watched as she began to fall asleep. "Sleep," he whispered. Elizabeth shook her head. "I want this to last forever," she said.

"We'll have forever, I promise," he said.

Elizabeth couldn't fight sleep any longer; she fell asleep with her head on Will's shoulder. "Sweet dreams, Elizabeth," he whispered. He kissed her forehead and held her close to him. Then he too fell asleep after a few minutes of thinking. Jack looked over at them from the helm to see their hands clasped together on Elizabeth's stomach. Jack smiled and kept on sailing towards England.

*Three Days Later*

On the deck there was a party. Music was playing and Will and Elizabeth were enjoying every last moment of it. Everyone was having fun, even Jack was. Will and Elizabeth laughed as Anamaria dragged her husband, Jack, onto the dance floor. Will then stood up and held his hand out to Elizabeth. "Will you dance with me, future Mrs. Turner?" He asked. Elizabeth smiled and held onto his hand. They danced together with smiles on their faces. Jack and Anamaria smiled at them when Will picked Elizabeth up into his arms and twirled her in a circle. Elizabeth was laughing like a child and once Will put her on the floor; Elizabeth pulled him into a passionate kiss.

That night, Elizabeth woke up to find Will fast asleep next to her. She smiled as she stroked his hair. Will woke up and looked over at her. "How long have you been watching me?" He asked.

"For a little bit," she said.

Will saw the sunlight making her features even more beautiful. He stroked her cheek with a smile. "You're so beautiful," he said. Elizabeth leaned forward with a smile. "Say it again and you'll be rewarded," she said. Will chuckled and placed his hand on the back of her neck. "You're so beautiful," he said. Elizabeth then kissed him with a gentle smile on her face. She giggled as Will turned over to have her on the bottom. Just as things were heating up, there was a knock on the door. "Will, Captain Sparrow needs you on deck," Mr. Gibbs said. Will and Elizabeth sighed in disappointment. "I'll be there in a minute," Will said. Before Will could get out of bed, Elizabeth pulled him down again. "Mr. Turner, I'll let you go for now, but tonight you're going to get it," she said. Will ran his finger across her collarbone. "I'm sure I'll deserve every last moment of it," he said. He got up and got his clothes on. He gave Elizabeth another kiss before leaving the room. Elizabeth got up to get changed.

When she got up on deck, she saw Will hugging someone. She saw that it was a man that looked like Will only older. "Will," she said. Will turned and smiled. "Father, this is my fiancè, Elizabeth Eleanor Swann. Elizabeth, this is my father, William Jonathon Turner I," Will said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Elizabeth said.

Bootstrap smiled and kissed the top of Elizabeth's hand. "The pleasure is all mine, Elizabeth," he said. Will smiled and wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's waist. "Don't worry, father knows everything about the baby," he whispered. Elizabeth nodded and leaned against him. Just then, she ran from Will's arms and ran over to the side of the ship. Will winced when she started to vomit again. "Get used to it me son, yer mum did the same too when she was carrying you," Bootstrap said. Will nodded and walked over to Elizabeth. He placed a hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth looked at Will and sighed. Will held her close to him and sat down so she could relax. Bootstrap smiled to see his son happy. The last time he saw his son, he was six-years-old and Bootstrap left his son and wife behind. Will leaned back and fell asleep while holding his sleeping fiancè.

That night, Will had put Elizabeth into their private cabin while he stood out on deck looking at the stars. "Yer mum used to do that too," Bootstrap said. Will looked at his father. "Do what, father?" He asked. Bootstrap smiled and stood next to his son. "Yer mum used to look at the stars for hours when night came. When she was pregnant with you, I remember that she would always stand outside looking at these stars while saying things like "You're going to be raised the right way. You'll be just like your father a merchant sailor". Even though now, I wish I hadn't lied to your mum. I feel rather guilty that I haven't been able to tell her the truth about me self," Bootstrap said. Will sighed and lowered his head. "When you left us, mother would always do things that would be the best for me. She made gowns, hats, gloves, and parasols. She made a living for us. She was happy to receive your letters. The year before she died, she gave me the medallion that you sent to me. I remember mother getting very sick and Dr. Smith did everything he could to save mother, but the next thing I know, she was gone," Will said.

"Look how fine you turned out to be, me boy, you're a young man at the age of twenty engaged to the most prettiest girl yer father has ever seen since yer mum. You have turned out to be just fine," Bootstrap said.

Will shook his head and sighed sadly. "That's where you're wrong. I'm not even supposed to be with Elizabeth, but I love her so much that my heart beats faster than a bird every time I look into her eyes. Father, I'm a blacksmith and she's the governor's daughter," Will said.

"I don't see any difference between the two. Yer only human and if ye want to marry Elizabeth, ye have me word that you will," Bootstrap said.

"Father, don't you get it? Elizabeth was engaged to someone else, because she left with me, her ex-fiancè is coming after him. Father, the Commodore of Port Royal is going to arrest me and hang me," Will said.

"I won't let 'im kill me only son and child. Ye are going to marry Elizabeth, and this commodore person won't go anywhere near her. You got me?" Bootstrap asked.

Will nodded and sighed sadly. "Hopefully we'll figure something out when we reach England. I'd hate to lose Elizabeth, I love her more than anything," Will said. Bootstrap put his hand on Will's shoulder. "Of course ye love 'er, she loves ye too, in the process, ye two are going to be parents," Bootstrap said.

"Yes, a child that isn't supposed to happen," Will said.

"Don't think of such things," Bootstrap said.

Will nodded and then he went to check on Elizabeth.

He found her fast asleep, looking beautiful in the moonlight that was coming in through the window. Will walked over and sat next to the bed. He stroked her cheek and then he placed a hand on her stomach. "_Of course ye love 'er, she loves ye too, in the process ye two are going to be parents_," Bootstrap's words were echoing through Will's head. Will placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you," he whispered. He placed a kiss on her stomach and sighed at the thought of becoming a father. Will Turner was going to be a father in nine months. The thought excited him and scared him. He planned on having children with Elizabeth, but he planned on having them when he married her. Now he's gong to be a father a little too early than he planned. However, it didn't matter to him anymore, all that mattered was that he was going to marry the woman he loved ever so deeply. Elizabeth's eyes opened and she saw Will staring at her stomach, she knew that he was thinking about becoming a father. She knew that the thought of becoming a parent scared him a bit. "You think too much," she said. Will looked into her eyes and stroked her hair. "I was just thinking of what to name the baby," he said. Elizabeth sat up and grabbed his hand. "You were going to chose baby names while I was asleep?" She asked.

"I was trying to," he said.

Elizabeth then kissed his forehead and sighed. "How about Lisa?" Elizabeth asked. Will shook his head. "No, that's too original," he said.

"What about Scarlet?" She asked.

Will shuddered at the name when he remembered that a woman named Scarlet slapped Jack. "No, every time I call her Scarlet, it'll remind me of that time on Tortuga," he said.

"Okay, then you chose a name," she said.

Will placed a hand on her stomach and thought of girl names. "Mackenzie Taylor Turner," he said. Elizabeth thought about it and smiled. "I like it," she said. Will smiled and then Elizabeth thought up the perfect name for the baby. "How about William Jonathon Turner III if it is a boy," she said. Will smiled and kissed her cheek. "Sounds good to me," he said. Then they fell asleep in each other's arms that night. They were both dreaming about the same thing, their child that was growing within Elizabeth.


	4. Sharing Stories and England

Chapter 4: Sharing Stories and England

One morning, Elizabeth woke up to find Will gone. She got dressed and went to find him.

She got up on deck and saw Will talking to his father. "Tell me, Bootstrap, how did you get on this ship?" Elizabeth asked.

"Here is the bigger question, how did you escape the cannon that Captain Barbossa tied to your feet?" Will asked.

"Sit down and I'll tell ye the whole story, son," Bootstrap said.

Will and Elizabeth sat down and began to listen to Bootstrap's story. "Well, as ye know, I was part of Jack's crew and I became Jack's best friend. After Jack was thrown off the ship, and when we got to the caves and stole the treasure, I knew that I didn't want to live a life as a murderer. So, I sent off a piece of the treasure to me boy when Will 'ere was ten. Barbossa had the crew throw me into the brig and they started to beat me. On the third day, Barbossa had me dragged up onto the deck and he tied the cannon to my feet. Once I hit the water, I knew I couldn't die because I was cursed. I was able to get my knife out of me pocket and I cut me ropes free. I swam to the surface and went to find shore. I found myself in Tortuga, and I stayed there for ten years. I had no way of getting back home. Then I knew that the curse was broken because I was able to eat and drink again. Jack found me in a pub and asked me to become part of his crew. I accepted and I have always been on this ship since you have come. Jack didn't let me on deck, because he wanted to keep me a surprise for you. So, I have been below deck for the past couple of weeks," Bootstrap said. Will's eyes widened at his father's words. He has been in Tortuga the entire time and he must have missed him when he was there trying to find a crew so he could save Elizabeth. "I can see the me son has grown to be a fine young man, getting married to a beautiful young lady," Bootstrap said. Elizabeth leaned against Will with a smile. "We have been on this ship for almost a month," Elizabeth groaned.

"Don't worry, luv, this is **The Black Pearl**, we'll be in England in no time," Jack said.

"I hope it's soon," Elizabeth sighed.

Will smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "How long have you known me son, Elizabeth?" Bootstrap asked. Elizabeth held onto Will's hand and thought about it. "I have known Will for eight years. I saved his life," she said. Bootstrap looked at Will with a smile. "You met Elizabeth when you were twelve, how did she save your life?" He asked.

"I was going to Port Royal to find you; Barbossa and his crew attacked the ship I was on. They blew the ship up, but yet I was able to get onto a piece of the ship before falling into unconsciousness. When I woke up, I grabbed the first thing I could get only it happened to be Elizabeth's arm. We told each other our names and then I passed out again," Will explained.

"Well, I can see you two have gone a long way," Bootstrap said.

"We have, in return, we fell in love with each other. Even though we're in trouble because we're in love," Elizabeth said.

"Don't worry about Commodore Norrington, I won't let him get anywhere near you or the child," Bootstrap said.

"We trust you," Will said.

Elizabeth placed a hand on her stomach and sighed. Will placed a hand over hers and held her even closer. "To think that we're going to be parents in eight months," he said.

"I will be a grandfather by that time," Bootstrap said.

Will nodded and then looked at Elizabeth. She has been so tired that she hasn't been able to stay up at all each day. The ship seemed to put Elizabeth to sleep everyday and night. She fell asleep against Will again with a gentle smile on her face. "She reminds me of your mum when she was pregnant with you. All she ever did was sleep," Bootstrap said. Will smiled at the memory of his beloved mother. He missed her, but he knew she would have been proud of him. He looked at Elizabeth's sleeping form and looked at her stomach again. He was proud to know he was going to be a father. He was going to stay by Elizabeth's side no matter what. He wasn't going to let Commodore Norrington to take her away from him again. Bootstrap saw the scar on his son's hand and grabbed his wrist. "Where did you get this?" He asked. Will pulled his wrist away. "Um, I got it when I broke the curse," Will said. Bootstrap looked at his son. "What do you mean _you_ broke the curse?" Bootstrap asked. Will sighed as he began to tell his father the story of his adventure. When he got the part of Elizabeth having her hand cut when Barbossa thought she was Bootstrap's child, he lifted Elizabeth's hand up to reveal the scar on her hand too. He explained that they were going to kill Will to break the curse only to have Jack get the rest of the crew out of the caves and Barbossa distracted while he broke the curse when he cut his hand. "I almost lost my life and I almost lost Elizabeth. When I was cutting my hand and holding the medallions, Barbossa had held a pistol at Elizabeth. He was close to killing her when Jack shot him. "Ten years you carried that pistol and now you waste your shot," Barbossa said to Jack. I had said that Jack didn't waste his shot and I dropped the medallions into the stone chest. Barbossa was dead, but I didn't know that Governor Swann had talked Elizabeth into marrying Commodore Norrington. I was devastated at the news when we got back to Port Royal. I began to ignore Elizabeth since then. Now, here we are," Will explained. Bootstrap then understood Will's danger of loving Elizabeth and the dream of marrying her. "You're going to marry Elizabeth, Will, I promise that you will marry her. I won't let Norrington take her away from you again. Two soul mates shouldn't be separated," he said. Will nodded and then he picked Elizabeth up. He carried her out of the warm sun and walked into their private cabin.

Will placed Elizabeth on the bed and kissed her forehead. He placed the blankets around her and watched her sleep a little while longer. He loved Elizabeth more than his life. He would rather die than have Norrington marry her. He knew that Norrington wasn't going to stop hunting them down until he was dead and Elizabeth was his wife. Will wasn't going to let Norrington win, he was going to win this fight. He was going to marry Elizabeth and raise his child with her. "Norrington has no right to raise my own flesh and blood as his own. The child Elizabeth carries is mine and she also holds my heart. I won't let Norrington have her, I won't," he whispered to himself. He walked out of the room and closed the door.

Jack saw Will walking around deck with a weird look on his face. "What troubles you, Will?" Jack asked. Will looked up and walked over to his friend. "Nothing, Jack, I have been thinking about what I'm going to do when the times comes that Norrington comes to take Elizabeth away from me," Will said.

"You fight for her, mate, you don't let Norrington take her. You fight Norrington for Elizabeth," Jack said.

Will looked at Jack. "You seem to know everything," Will said. Jack smiled and kept steering his ship. "Ah, that's because I had to go through the same thing you're having," he said. Will watched as Jack started at Anamaria. "I had to fight for me wife. We were in Tortuga an apparently her abusive boyfriend had came back to get her back. I was already planning to marry Anamaria so I fought the man for her. As you can see, I had won the duel," Jack said.

"Of course you did, since you're married to Anamaria," Will said.

Jack nodded and looked at Will. "Norrington fears you, Will, he knows you're a great swordsmen, so he fears that if you fight him, you'll win," Jack said. Will nodded at the thought of beating Norrington in a duel. "LAND HO!" Mr. Gibbs called. Will saw that they were at England and smiled. "I better go get Elizabeth," he said. Jack nodded and watched as his friend ran off to get Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, we're at England," He said. Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked at Will. "Did you say we're at England?" She asked. Will nodded and helped her up. "Our new home, a place where we can raise our baby together," he said. Elizabeth smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Will Turner," she said.

"I love you too, Elizabeth Swann," he said.

He gave her a quick kiss and escorted her out of the cabin.

As they walked around England, Elizabeth saw her old home. "This would be perfect to raise the baby," she said. Will smiled at his fiancè and agreed. "It's perfect, we have plenty of room and a nice yard," he said. Elizabeth looked at Will with a smile. "Will, I grew up here," she said.

"Then I can see why it's so perfect," he said.

He kissed her forehead and they went into their new home. Everything was perfect for them. There was a nursery for the baby once it was born and it was right next to their room. "To think that we'll be raising a child here," she said. Will chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist. "It great to know we'll be parents to a little boy or girl. He or she will grow up here and he or she will be taught the way we were," he said. Elizabeth nodded and then she walked over to the cradle that was still there. "My father left everything behind when we left for Port Royal, he didn't want us to drag all of these extra things along. I guess that's a good thing," she said.

"A very good thing," he said.

Elizabeth stood next to Will and sighed happily. "Are you ready to become Mrs. William Jonathon Turner II?" He asked. Elizabeth looked at him with a smile. "I more than ready," she said. Will smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips.

AN: Phew! All finished, I had a hard time thinking of how Bootstrap Bill lived, so that's why I took so long, but it's done and ready for you readers to enjoy. Don't worry, there will be some more action/adventure in here if you want that. All you have to do is ask. Well, I have to get to work on Chapter 5, that'll be up soon too. Until then, goodbye.


	5. Married at Last

Chapter 5: Married at Last

Elizabeth sighed as she sat in her room with a beautiful but elegant wedding gown. She placed a hand on her stomach and knew that this baby was going to be the best thing that would ever happen to her and Will. Anamaria came into the room to see Elizabeth daydreaming again. "Elizabeth, you have to get ready," she said.

"I know, but I'm just nervous, Ana, I don't know what to do anymore. For the fact that I'm going to marry Will in just a couple of hours," she said.

Anamaria smiled at her friend and sat next to her. "You sound like me when I was marrying Jack; I was scared out of my mind and didn't know what to do when the time came. Until I looked into his eyes, he made me feel like no one ever has before. We have a wonderful marriage and we're happy as can be. When I look at you and Will when you're together, you two are the happiest couple I have ever seen in my life. He loves you so much and he'll die to keep you safe," she said. Elizabeth nodded and smiled at her friend. "You're always a great help, Anamaria," she said. Anamaria placed a hand on her shoulder. "What are friends for? Don't worry, Elizabeth, everything is going to be just fine," she said. 

"Do you really think so?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course," Anamaria replied with a smile.

Elizabeth sighed as Anamaria began to do her hair up in a braid and tied it into a bun with some of the braid over her shoulder. "Not only are you going to be a wife soon, but a mother too. Are you looking forward to that?" Anamaria asked.

"Of course I am, I'm carrying the child that I had created with Will. I love Will and I want to have this baby with him," she said.

Anamaria nodded and then pinned the veil into her hair. "Now, stand up and let me look at you," she said. Elizabeth stood up and Anamaria walked around her with a smile on her face. "Other than that little bump on her belly, everything's great," she said.

"The baby doesn't show that bad, does it?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, The dress hides the baby, besides, its going to be you, Will, Jack, Mr. Gibbs, Bootstrap Bill, and me," Anamaria said.

Elizabeth nodded again and placed her hand on her stomach again. "So, what happened to that fancy engagement ring Commodore Norrington gave you?" Anamaria asked. Elizabeth looked at her hand and smiled at the memory of what she did with the ring. "I threw it in the ocean the night Will and I got onto the ship," she replied.

"Ah, so you're really booting this man out the door, aye?" Anamaria asked.

"Of course," Elizabeth replied.

Anamaria smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're beautiful, Elizabeth, Will is going to be so happy to be with you," she said. Elizabeth smiled at the thought of being Will's wife after all this time. They have been through so much that brought them closer together. They have known each other since they were twelve and eight years have passed since then. She has been with Will for so long that she prayed to God every night that she would be with Will and she finally got her wish. She was marrying Will Turner, the man she loved. Not only that, there was a baby on the way as well, and that made it even better. "So, what did you and Will decide to name him or her?" Anamaria asked. Elizabeth smiled and remembered the night she and Will picked out baby names. "We were planning to name William Jonathon Turner III if it is a boy or Mackenzie Taylor Turner if it is a girl," Elizabeth replied.

"I love those names, well; we'll be here when you have the kid. We wouldn't want to miss it," Anamaria said.

"Thanks for staying; I think Will go into a full-blown panic when I go into labor," Elizabeth said.

"You have nothing to worry about that, Jack and Bootstrap will take care of Will while we take care of the baby. Of course while we're here with you two, Mr. Gibbs will be watching the ship for Jack. We'll also keep a lookout for Commodore Norrington and his men. We won't let him get you," Anamaria said. (AN: You didn't forget about Commodore Norrington did you? Good because he'll be in here soon, again.) Elizabeth sat down when she remembered that Commodore Norrington was planning to kill Will. "I won't let him kill Will, I'll kill him first before he kills Will," she said.

"Don't worry about it, Commodore Norrington won't kill Will, we're protecting you two," Anamaria said.

Elizabeth sighed as she finished getting ready to go. Then when the time came, Bootstrap Bill knocked on the door with a smile. "It's time to go," he said. Anamaria handed Elizabeth her bouquet before they left.

Will stood in the other room getting ready. He was going to marry Elizabeth and then he was going to be a father. Jack walked over with Will's vest with a smile. "I walked to Elizabeth earlier today," Jack said.

"What did you say to her now?" Will asked as he put the vest on.

"Nothing, I just old her that she makes you happy and that you can't wait for this baby to be born. I also said that you loved her more than your life and would love her like that forever," Jack replied.

Will looked at Jack with a quizzical look. "Is Captain Jack Sparrow being nice to his best friend's fiancè for once?" Will asked. Jack looked at Will. "I don't know what yer talking about. I'm always nice to Elizabeth he said. Will fell into his chair laughing at Jack. "Elizabeth told me about the island and what she did with the rum. She told me that you were about to shoot her because of it. Come on Jack, that's not being nice," Will said between laughs.

"Hey, I wouldn't have threatened her behind her back if she didn't destroy all of me rum," Jack said.

"Stop being such a baby, Jack, we're already going to have one in the house we don't need two," Will said.

Jack rolled his eyes and pulled Will out of his chair. "Stop laughing and finish getting ready," Jack said.

"I know, I know, it's just that I can just picture it all now. All that was over a few bottles of rum," Will said.

"A FEW BOTTLES! SHE DESTROYED THE WHOLE CASE BURIED UNDERGROUND!" Jack exclaimed.

"Settle down, Jack, that was over a few months ago. Besides, I should tell Anamaria to get you to cut back on the rum," Will said.

"You wouldn't dare tell me wife to do so," he said.

Will looked at his friend with a smile on his face. "I would dare if you promise not to threaten Elizabeth with a pistol, chains, or anything at all that could be used as a weapon," Will said.

"Awe, you just cut the fun out of teasing her," Jack said.

"She doesn't need to be teased right now, one of these days; you'll get her to go into labor a little too early. I don't need that," Will said.

Jack sighed n defeat. "All right, I'll stop teasing Elizabeth," he said. Will rolled his eyes and began to finish getting ready for the ceremony. "Are you nervous?" Bootstrap asked.

"I am a little, father," Will replied.

Bootstrap placed a hand on his shoulder. "I was the same way when I married yer mum, but once she walked down the aisle and stood in front of me, she was an angel. Now my son is getting married to a very beautiful woman," Bootstrap said.

"Thanks, at least you approve, Elizabeth's father surely doesn't, he's the other reason we came out here," he said.

"Of course I approve, I'm not like Elizabeth's father who would want me son to marry a woman his class, I want him to marry whomever he wants to marry. As long as the woman loves him in return," Bootstrap said.

Will nodded and sighed. "Elizabeth does love me in return that's why I'm marrying her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I love her so much," Will said.

"Of course you do, if you didn't love her, you certainly won't be marrying her," Bootstrap said.

"Listen to yer father, mate, he knows the truth. At least he knows more about this advice stuff more than I do," Jack said.

"Just wait until you start having kids of your own, Jack, it won't be as easy as it sounds," Will said.

"You should have seen me taking care of Will when he was an infant. The late night crying was a mess; I never got any sleep. Trying to feed this kid was like putting the bomb in the catapult, at least his mum did all the dirty work," Bootstrap said.

Will started laughing at the thought and then he thought of having the same fun with his child once he or she was born. "What names did you and Elizabeth pick out?" Jack asked. Will put his cloak on when he remembered the night he and Elizabeth picked out the names for their baby. "We want to name it William Jonathon Turner III if it is a boy and Mackenzie Taylor Turner if it is a girl," Will replied.

"I like those names, especially since you're naming your child after us if it is a boy," Bootstrap said.

Will looked at himself in the mirror. "Come on, father, it's not that big of a deal," Will said.

"I know it's not, but just think that you're going to be a father soon. A father to a little boy or girl," Bootstrap said.

Will then thought about it for a moment. Then it was time for them to leave after a couple of minutes.

When the time came, Elizabeth walked over to Will with a smile on her face. Will smiled back and held onto her hands once she reached him. As the ceremony went on, Will was looking deeply into his beloved's eyes. "Do you, William Jonathon Turner II, take thee Elizabeth Eleanor Swann to be your wife? Will you love, honor, and cherish her? To have and to hold from this day forward, from richer or for poor? In sickness and in health, and until death do you part?" The minister asked. Will looked at Elizabeth and knew that this was what he wanted. He wanted to be with Elizabeth and spend the rest of his life with her. "I do," he said. Elizabeth tried to hold back her tears, but the happiness of the thought of being with Will forever was wonderful. "And do you, Elizabeth Eleanor Swann, take thee William Jonathon Turner II to be your husband? Will you love, honor, and obey him? From richer or for poor, in sickness and in health, and until death do you part?" The minister asked. Elizabeth felt Will's hands tighten on hers with a smile on his face. "I do," she said. The minister then placed a simple golden wedding ring into Will's hand. Will lifted Elizabeth's left hand up and slipped the ring over her finger. "With this ring, I take thee Elizabeth Eleanor Swann as my wife," he said. Elizabeth took the other ring and slipped it over Will's left ring finger. "With this ring, I take thee William Jonathon Turner II as my husband," she said. The minister said a prayed and then he placed a hand over theirs with a smile on his face. "Before me today, I have never seen such a fine and happy couple. By the powers invested in me from the Lord, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister said. Will lifted the veil from Elizabeth's face and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. Elizabeth kissed his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they pulled out of the kiss, they smiled at each other and that was when tears of happiness fell from her eyes. Will wiped the tears away and smiled at her. "We are finally together," he whispered. Elizabeth nodded and a sob escaped her lips. She threw her arms around his neck in a hug. Will hugged her back with a smile. He too had tears of happiness in his eyes, but he wasn't going to reveal it. When they pulled out of the hug, Will pulled her into another passionate kiss. Their friends just smiled at the couple, knowing that they were both very happy. When they pulled away, Elizabeth placed her head on Will's shoulder. "I love you William Turner," she whispered.

"I love you too, Elizabeth Turner," he whispered.

Then this time, he pulled her into a very gentle kiss.

AN: I'm done, YAHOO! Oh I'm so happy and it was bringing tears to my eyes as I wrote the wedding scene. It was beautiful right? Well, tell me what you think. Read and review. Bye.


	6. The Baby is Born and the Shock

Chapter 6: The Baby is Born and the Shock

Will was working in his new blacksmith shop that was near his new home. He smiled at the thought of being a father anytime that month. Elizabeth has been resting in their room, since it was the doctor's orders for her to be resting a lot. Then there was a knock on the door. Will wiped the sweat from his brow and went to see whom it was. When he opened the door, he saw a young man around nineteen standing in front of him. "Are you Mr. William Turner?" The person asked.

"Yes, that's me," Will replied.

"I am Jason Larson; I have come here to ask you to make a sword for my father. He is going out to sea and needs a new sword. According to some of the men here, they said that you're the best blacksmith they have ever met," the person said.

"Come in," Will said.

Jason sat down and watched as Will began to work on the sword. "Who is your father, Jason?" Will asked.

"Captain Mark Larson," Jason replied.

"He is an honorable man," Will said.

"Yes, very honorable," Jason said.

Will looked at Jason. "How old are you?" Will asked.

"I'm nineteen, Mr. Turner," Jason replied.

"What do you plan to do in your future?" Will asked.

Jason sighed at the thought. "Well, my father wants me to become a marine like him, but I am not sure what to do with the rest of my life. I'm still trying to figure out what to do before I marry my childhood friend, Morgan," Jason replied. Will nodded and then he heard another knock on the door. He walked over and opened the door. "Oh, Mr. Gibbs, what is it?" Will asked. Mr. Gibbs was trying to catch his breath as he leaned against the doorframe. "Will, Elizabeth needs you. Last time I was there, she had just gone into labor," Mr. Gibbs replied.

"I'll be right there," Will said.

Will put out the fire and looked at Jason. "Uh, Jason, I'll have to finish the sword later. I have some business to attend to at home," Will said.

"I understand. I'll be back later," Jason said.

Will hurried out of the shop and followed Gibbs home.

Once Will got into the hose, Anamaria hurried over to Will. "She's doing just fine, she just needs your support at the moment," Anamaria said. Will nodded and hurried upstairs.

When he opened the door, he saw Elizabeth leaning against the headboard with tears falling from her eyes from all of the pain. She looked over at him and he hurried over to her side. "Will," she sighed.

"I'm here, Elizabeth, I'm here. I'll be here as long as you need me," he whispered.

Elizabeth grasped his hand and cried out in pain. "I'm going to need you for a long time," she said.

"That's fine, I'll be here," he said.

Elizabeth nodded and then screamed as loud as she could.

After an hour, Will realized he had to do something to help support his wife. "Lean forward," Will said. Elizabeth did as she was told and Will went behind her hand held onto her hands. "It's okay," he whispered. She leaned back against him and held onto his hands. Will kept on whispering soothing words into her ear. "Everything's going to be okay, I'm here. I'm here with you my love, I won't leave you," he whispered. Elizabeth believed ever last word he was telling him and gasped when a contraction hit her. Will closed his eyes but didn't say or do anything when she squeezed his hand really tight. Then when the time came, Will knew it immediately, Elizabeth's grip on his hand was unbearable, but he still didn't do anything to make Elizabeth feel guilty after their child was born. "Mrs. Turner, I'm going to count to three and once I say 'three' you push. Okay?" Dr. Tyler asked. Elizabeth nodded and held her breath. "One...two...three," he said. Elizabeth pushed as hard as she could and Will helped as much as he could to get this child into the world. "Again, one...two...three," he said. Elizabeth screamed as she pushed as second time. "I can see the head. One...two...three," he said.

"We almost have our child, Elizabeth, bring him or her into this world. Don't give up," Will said as he supported her.

Elizabeth pushed as hard as she could for the final time and fell back against her husband when the baby left her body. "It's a girl, you have a beautiful little girl," Dr. Tyler said. Elizabeth let tears of happiness fall from her eyes. "A girl," Elizabeth whispered. Will helped Elizabeth sit back against the headboard and went to hold their daughter once she was cleaned and wrapped up. When he held his daughter for the first time, he felt happiness fill his heart. Will then sat on the edge of the bed. "Here she is, Elizabeth," he whispered. Elizabeth took her into her arms and let out a small sob. "She's so beautiful," Elizabeth said.

"She is the most beautiful baby I have ever delivered. I am happy for the both of you," Dr. Tyler said.

"Thank you," Will said.

Elizabeth then fed her daughter and the tears of happiness still kept coming. Will wiped a tear from her eye. "Will, we're finally parents, after all this time we're parents. Our little Mackenzie is finally here with us," Elizabeth said.

"I know," he said.

Then there was a knock on the door. The looked up to see Jack, Anamaria, and Bootstrap standing there. "Is that my grandchild?" Bootstrap asked. Will picked Mackenzie up from Elizabeth's arms and walked over to Bootstrap. "Father, I want you to meet Mackenzie Taylor Turner, your granddaughter," Will said. Bootstrap took Mackenzie into his arms with a smile. "She is a pretty little thing," Bootstrap said. Anamaria looked at Mackenzie when she had her turn of holding Mackenzie. She looked at Jack with a smile. "Isn't she beautiful, Jack?" She asked. Will laughed at the look on Jack's face. "Yes, um...beautiful. Now uh...put it back," he said. Will took Mackenzie into his arms again and couldn't help but laugh at Jack. "Not much of a person for kids, are you?" Will asked. Anamaria shook her head and smiled at her husband. "He'll be used to it soon enough," she said. Will had to sit down, because he was going to fall over from laughter when he saw Jack's eye widen in shock. "W-What are you saying, Ana?" He asked. Elizabeth was trying to hold back her laughter as Anamaria tried to tell her husband news that would change everything. "Jack, how would you feel to be a daddy in nine months?" She asked. Jack gulped and looked at Will, who was still laughing. Elizabeth took Mackenzie into her arms and watched as Will finally settled down. "At least I'm able to laugh about it now, but at least you two aren't being tracked down because of the baby," Elizabeth said.

"Aye, but ye two are happy as can be, look at ye two, I mean I haven't seen Will this happy for a long time," Jack said.

Will looked over at Mackenzie with a smile and took her into his arms again. Mackenzie yawned and curled up against his chest. Elizabeth then began to fall asleep and that gave them the cue to leave. "We'll see ye tomorrow, mate," Jack said. Will nodded and looked at Elizabeth with a smile. He got up from the bed and placed Mackenzie into her crib. He then walked over to Elizabeth and kissed the side of her head. "I love you," he whispered. He then climbed into the bed and held his wife close as he fell asleep too.

*Two Weeks Later*

Elizabeth was busy putting Mackenzie into her crib when she heard the door close. "Hello, Elizabeth," said a familiar voice. Elizabeth spun around and gasped. "It's you!" She gasped.

AN: Hate to stop it there, but I had to. I have to keep the best part for last. Don't worry, I'm sure you all know who it is in the nursery.


	7. Kidnapped

Chapter 7: Kidnapped

"It's you!" She gasped. Elizabeth backed up against the wall when she saw Commodore Norrington standing before her. "It's good to see you too, Miss Swann," he said. Elizabeth glared at Commodore Norrington. "My name isn't Elizabeth Swann anymore, Norrington, and its Turner. I'm Mrs. Turner to you," she said.

"On the contrary, Will is still a man that is supposed to be arrested and hung for his crimes. Now he has another crime against him, making the Governor's daughter marry him," Norrington said.

Elizabeth then looked over at the cradle to see Mackenzie still so fast asleep. Norrington walked over to the child with a smile. "A beautiful child, she is just as beautiful as her mother is. My fiancè," he said.

"I'm not your fiancè anymore, Norrington, I'm Will's wife. Leave my house now," she snapped.

Norrington then walked over to Elizabeth and she backed up against the wall. "I have come back for what is mine and you will be mine, Elizabeth," he said. Elizabeth fought against Norrington as he dragged her out of the room.

Norrington stopped in the hallway and looked at a soldier. "There is an infant in the room, please take extra care of the child," Norrington said.

"Yes, sir," the soldier said.

"Where are you taking me?" Elizabeth ordered.

"I am taking you home, Miss Swann, where you belong," Norrington said.

"I don't belong in Port Royal, I belong here with my husband. A man who you can never even come close to being him," she hissed.

Norrington spun around and hit Elizabeth in the face. Elizabeth fell to the floor and glared at Norrington once she stood up. Norrington then pinned her up against the wall. "I have always loved you since the day I have set eyes on you when you grew older and more beautiful. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. Now that you have decided to throw away all that you have for some blacksmith, I will do anything just for you to keep your title as the Governor's beautiful daughter. I won't allow your title to fall apart," he said. Elizabeth then pushed Norrington away. "You mean you don't want _your_ title to fall apart. That's right,_ Commodore James Norrington_, I know what you're up to. You only want to marry me so it would give you a good title. I have told you before, I'm not luggage to be carried around," she hissed. Norrington grabbed Elizabeth's wrist. "You will be my wife, Miss Swann, and no one will stop me from doing so," he said.

"If you steal me from my husband, Will isn't stupid and he'll know that you took me. Will loves me so much that he'll come after his wife and daughter," Elizabeth said.

"Then I'll be waiting for him," Norrington said.

Elizabeth then gasped to see that Anamaria was held captive. "I forgot to mention that I'll be bringing Jack's wife with me too. We'll need both women that Mr. Turner and Mr. Sparrow love. I have heard that Jack Sparrow has married his first mate on **_The Black Pearl_**. I went searching for this girl when I had a soldier go up and ask every colored woman if they knew Jack Sparrow. Mrs. Sparrow over here fell into our trap. You both will be coming with us," Norrington said. Elizabeth looked over at Anamaria and watched as she was pushed rather hard towards the door. "Please, be careful with Mrs. Sparrow, she is pregnant after all," Elizabeth said. Norrington nodded to the soldier and then they dragged Elizabeth and Anamaria towards the ship.

When Will got home, there was no sign of Elizabeth or Anamaria. He went searching for them around the house but they were nowhere in sight. He found a note in Mackenzie's cradle and picked it up. He opened it and began to read it.

Mr. Turner,

I have come back for what is mine. You can tell Mr. Sparrow that his wife will do just fine as my servant once I marry Elizabeth. Your child will be fine once she is raised the proper way, not the way of a commoner. I still have the authority to hang you, so if you even think of coming after Elizabeth and Anamaria, I'll arrest you both and hang you. Don't think I won't. I have done it once and I can do it again. This is goodbye, Mr. Turner.

Commodore James Norrington

Will tore the note up and threw it to the floor. He let out a yell and fell to the floor with his hands over his face. Jack, Mr. Gibbs, and Bootstrap came running in. Bootstrap ran over to his son. "Commodore Norrington has taken them. He took them out of my own home. He took my child and my wife. I'll kill that bloody bastard, I'll kill him," Will said. Jack kneeled next to his friend. "Where is Anamaria? Did he say what he has done with my wife?" Jack asked. Will looked at Jack. "Commodore Norrington has taken her too, he'll use her as a servant once he marries my wife. He's going to use Anamaria as a slave just about," Will said. Jack stood up and slammed his fist into the wall. "Curse that man, curse him, curse him. Before you kill him, Will, let me give him a few hits," Jack said. Will nodded and stood up. "I don't care if I'll die saving my wife, I'll get her out of Port Royal. I will save her from this marriage to Commodore Norrington. We will save Elizabeth, Mackenzie, and Anamaria. We won't allow Norrington to even think about touching them," Will said.

"Aye," Jack said.

Then they looked at Bootstrap Bill and Mr. Gibbs. "TO THE SHIP!" They both yelled. Then all four of them ran out of the house and towards the ship.

Elizabeth sighed as she was locked in a cabin. She was holding Mackenzie and looked over at Anamaria. She was fast asleep with tears on her cheeks. For a strong woman, Anamaria Santos has a way of shedding tears when she had to. Elizabeth stood up and looked out the window with Mackenzie in her arms. "Look, Mackenzie, it's the sunset That was when you were born two weeks ago. The sunset was when you finally came into this world. Look at all of the colors," Elizabeth said. Mackenzie opened her brown eyes and looked up at the sky. She cooed and clapped her hands as she looked at the beautiful colors in the sky. Elizabeth smiled and then she turned around when the door opened. She turned to see Commodore Norrington standing there. "Elizabeth, I hope you can forgive me for my rash actions, but I wanted to get you away from that boy before it was too late," he said.

"It is too late, Norrington, I am married to that _boy_ and the child I hold is our daughter. We have created this child from the love that was made throughout the years of our lives. You can't be in this family, Norrington, it has already been made," she said.

"We shall see," Norrington said.

Norrington left and Elizabeth leaned against the wall with Mackenzie still in her arms. "Will, please come get us, please," she whispered. Then she fell asleep in her place with her daughter in her arms.

Will was standing at the helm, watching Jack drink himself to stupor. He then thought back on the times he shared with Elizabeth during the pass eight years they knew each other. he sighed at the thought of losing his wife because of his family. "It's not yer fault, boy," Mr. Gibbs said. Will looked at Mr. Gibbs and let him take the helm. "How could it not be my fault? I should have stayed home that day. I knew I should have," he said.

"Ye didn't know that Norrington was going to come to take yer wife and daughter from ye. Yer only human, Will," Mr. Gibbs said.

"I don't play the part as a husband or a father well since I let Norrington take Elizabeth and Mackenzie from me," Will said.

He didn't know that Bootstrap was behind him until he felt his father grasp his shoulder gently but firmly. "Will, look at Jack, do you think he's suffering too? He too has a wife and a child kidnapped. Remember that Norrington has taken Anamaria and his unborn child too," Bootstrap said. Will looked over at Jack and sighed. He seemed to be off in another world. Will walked over and sat down near Jack. "Ye don't need to blame yer self, mate. I 'eard everything," Jack said. Will looked at his friend to see that he was looking at the ocean. "Anamaria is a strong girl, she'll be able to fight Norrington before he turns 'er into a maid," Jack said. Will sighed and shook his head. "You don't know Commodore Norrington that well then. He'll stop at nothing until he gets what he wants. So far, he wants Elizabeth and he has Elizabeth. He wants me dead and I'm going back to Port Royal to get her back and he'll kill me," Will said.

"Not if I have anything to do about it," Jack said.

Will stood up and leaned against the railing looking into the water. "And really bad eggs, drink up me 'earties yo, ho," Jack sang. Will smiled when he remembered that Elizabeth always sang that song. She taught him how to sing it too, but it wasn't the time for him to sing about pirates. He could only think about Elizabeth and Mackenzie. "_I'll get to you, Elizabeth, I promise_," he thought.


	8. The Rescue

Chapter 8: The Rescue

****

*On the _Dauntless_*

Elizabeth was sitting on the bed watching Anamaria tend to Mackenzie for the first time. "She is a pretty little thing," Anamaria said. Elizabeth placed a hand on Anamaria's stomach. "Wait until this little one is born. Jack and you will be having fun raising the child together," Elizabeth said. Anamaria sighed and leaned back against the wall. Elizabeth saw tears fall from Anamaria's eyes at the thought of being used as a slave for Norrington's so called _title_. "Jack will come, I know he will. He and Will would rather die than have anything happen to us," Elizabeth said. Anamaria nodded and looked at Mackenzie. 

"You're very lucky, Elizabeth, very lucky. You were raised as the Governor's daughter and I have been raised as a servant. My mother was sold to a rich man when she was carrying me. When I was born, I was born in a little cabin near the house. Throughout all my childhood I was raised as a slave. Then on my fifteenth birthday, mama died. I ran away from the place the man called 'home'. I ran to Tortuga and got a boat. I met Jack and he stole my boat. When I joined his crew, I thought I was only doing so to get another ship, I didn't expect to fall in love. I did though, I fell deeply in love with Jack. I am married Jack, and now I am going to used as a slave again. No, I'd rather die than live a life as a slave again," Anamaria said.

Elizabeth pulled Anamaria into a hug and sighed. She didn't realize that her friend has been through a lot. Anamaria seemed so strong, but like what Will told her nine months ago she needed someone to fall back on. That person happened to be Jack for Anamaria and Will for her. They gasped when the door opened. "We're home, Miss Swann," Norrington said. He grabbed Elizabeth's wrist and got her on board. "Mackenzie, I need my daughter," Elizabeth said.

"Mrs. Sparrow will carry Mackenzie to your home. She should get used to it," Norrington said.

Anamaria glared at Norrington, but she did carry Mackenzie out onto the deck.

****

*On the _Black Pearl_*

"LAND HO!" Mr. Gibbs called out. Will and Jack looked over to see Port Royal. "Can you see them, Jack?" Will asked. Bootstrap placed a hand on his son's shoulder to calm him down. Jack took out his telescope and looked at the ship. "I suspect they just arrived too, they're bringing Lizzie and Ana up on deck now," Jack said.

"Can you see Mackenzie?" Will asked.

Jack looked in Elizabeth's arms and didn't see Mackenzie. "I can't see 'er," Jack said. Will looked over at Jack and snatched the telescope from his hands. "Give me that," he snapped. He looked through it and then he let out a sigh of relief when he found his daughter. "Anamaria has her," Will said. He watched as Norrington escorted Elizabeth off the ship while soldiers followed Anamaria. "We have to go after them," Will said. Will put the telescope down and went to go get the crew to lower a boat when Jack grabbed his arm. "Remember, mate, we wait for the opportune moment, savvy," Jack said. Will nodded and sighed. "I can't just stand here and wait for that moment to come, Jack. I have to get Elizabeth out of here," Will said.

"I understand that, mate, but we have to wait when the soldiers are off their ship. I don't think you'd want to be caught when you just get on land," Jack said.

Will sighed and finally agreed.

An hour passed and the soldiers finally left the ship. "Lower the boat," Jack ordered.

"Aye, captain," Mr. Gibbs said.

Then he and the crew lowered a boat. Jack, Will, and Bootstrap climbed into the boat and Will rowed them to shore.

As they looked around Port Royal, they saw soldiers everywhere. "We wait for nightfall, it'll be safer for us to get to our destination," Jack said. Will nodded and then he led his father and friend to his shop.

Will opened the backdoor and they walked inside. Will smiled to see his old donkey still in place. He walked over and pet the animal's nose. "If only I can stay here if I wasn't a so called 'fugitive'," Will said. Jack nodded and sat down. Will walked into the back room to his old bedroom and memories of the night he made Elizabeth his came flooding back into his mind. His heart snapped every moment he wasn't with her. "_Mackenzie was conceived in this room. Elizabeth became mine in this room_," he thought. Bootstrap saw the look on his son's face and knew every answer he wanted to know on where he and Elizabeth were able to get together. "So this was the room, aye?" Bootstrap asked. Will nodded and sighed. "I will kill Commodore Norrington for kidnapping my wife and daughter. I will kill him, father," Will said. Bootstrap could see the determination in his son's eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get them back tonight, just wait a little longer," Bootstrap said.

Will nodded again before sitting down.

Elizabeth took Mackenzie into her arms when Norrington's men dragged Anamaria off to the fort. Norrington grabbed Elizabeth's arm again and led her to her father's house.

Once Norrington knocked on the door, Governor Swann came into the room and smiled to see his daughter standing before him. "Elizabeth, thank the lord that you are safe," he said. Elizabeth backed up when he tried to hug her. "How could you, father? You're allowing Commodore Norrington arrest and hang the man I love so much," she said with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Governor Swann pretended not to hear his daughter's words and grabbed Mackenzie from her arms. "I see that Mr. Turner has gotten you pregnant," he said. Elizabeth took Mackenzie back into her arms and walked into the house while glaring at her father. She walked upstairs to her old room, ignoring every word her father was saying.

She opened the door and placed Mackenzie in a cradle. Then she collapsed on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

*Nightfall*

Will, Jack, and Bootstrap hurried out of the shop and started to go through the empty streets of Port Royal. "Will, find Elizabeth and Mackenzie. Bootstrap and I will wait here when you return. That way you can tell me where I can find Anamaria," Jack said. Will nodded and started to walk to the Governor's house when Bootstrap grabbed his shoulder. "Be careful, I'd hate to lose ye so soon after I found ye," Bootstrap said.

"I'll be fine, father," Will said.

Then he hurried off towards the house.

Will quietly opened the gate and started to climb up the side of the house when he saw Norrington's men guarding the door. He made sure they didn't hear him as he continued on climbing to Elizabeth's old room. He then climbed onto Elizabeth's balcony and saw that they locked the window. He took his knife and stuck it through the crack in the window. He was able to unlock it and went through the window. He saw Elizabeth lying on her stomach in her bed and walked over to the bed. He sat on the edge of it and stroked her hair. "Elizabeth," he whispered. Will then kissed her cheek and her fluttered open. She looked to her side and gasped slightly when she saw her beloved Will sitting next to her. "Will," she whispered. She threw her arms around his neck and cried against his shoulder. "I knew you'd come, I just knew you'd come," she sobbed. Will hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. "Where's Mackenzie?" He asked. Elizabeth let him go and picked Mackenzie up from the cradle. Will took her into his arms and smiled to have his family with him at last. "Come on, we must hurry," he whispered. Elizabeth nodded and followed him out of the room.

Once they passed the Governor's house, Will grabbed Elizabeth's hand and they hurried back to the shop.

Once Will opened the door, Jack stood up. "I see ye 'ave Elizabeth and Mackenzie back, where is Anamaria?" Jack asked. Elizabeth looked at Jack to see the fear in his eyes for the first time. "Norrington's men have taken her to the fort. You must be careful, Jack, his men are all over the place," she said. Jack nodded and hurried out of the shop and towards the fort. Will and Elizabeth sat down while admiring Mackenzie with smiles on their faces.

Jack came to the fort and saw soldiers all over the place. He had to get to Anamaria, so he knocked two soldiers out by the entrance and disappeared into the shadows. 

He came to a door and had a feeling that Anamaria was in there. He unlocked the door with the keys he took from a sleeping soldier near the door and opened the door. "Ana, Ana, are you in here?" He asked. Jack got his answer when Anamaria pounced on him and he landed on the floor. He held her close and sighed. "I'm here, love, yer safe now," he said. Anamaria looked into his eyes with a smile. "Are you okay?" He asked. Anamaria nodded and helped Jack up. "What about the baby?" He asked.

"We're going to be parents in eight months," she replied.

Jack then grabbed Anamaria's hand and they hurried out of the fort without being seen.

When they got back to the shop, Anamaria smiled to see Will with his wife and daughter at last. "We better go," Jack said. They were about to leave when they heard a familiar voice from behind. "I doubt that," Norrington said. They turned to see Norrington standing there with a sword in hand. Jack and Will stood in front of their families with evil looks on their faces. "Commodore Norrington, I challenge you to a duel. If I win, you let us go. If I lose, you get our families and you can hang all three of us," Will said. Norrington looked at Will with a glare. "I accept your challenge," Norrington said. Will took out his sword and the two of them began to circle each other.

AN: *Dodges from things being thrown at her* I know you're mad, I know you're mad. I have to save the best part for last. I can't ruin the best for last. Just be patient and it'll be up soon.


	9. The Duel

Chapter 9: The Duel

Will and Norrington circle each other with sneers on their faces. Jack and Bootstrap got Anamaria, Elizabeth, and Mackenzie out of the shop. Only to be surrounded by soldiers. "You can't leave now, not until the duel is over," Norrington said. They glared at Norrington and watched as the Commodore attacked Will first. Will blocked his attack and came at Norrington. They fought each other with all the hatred they had for each other. "I should have let you drown eight years ago," Norrington hissed. Will jumped out of the way as his sword almost connected to his shoulder.

"Elizabeth wouldn't have allowed it, she would have had your captain do it," Will said.

He attacked Norrington and then when Norrington came at him again, Will cried out in pain when his sword went through his arm. Then when Norrington came at him for another hit, he jumped up into the rafters after cutting a rope to have hay hit the other side of the cart. Jack grinned when he remembered that not that long ago he was fighting Will in the rafters. Norrington was still below searching for Will. "I know you're here, Will," Norrington said.

"You won't win, Norrington, I won't allow it," Will said.

"Give Elizabeth up, she deserves to live a like she was raised to have," Norrington said.

"No."

Will stood behind a beam and held his bleeding shoulder. He looked to see Elizabeth looking for him as well, he wanted to fight, but his shoulder was throbbing with pain. "If you won't come out, Will, the duel will end here and Elizabeth will be mine," Norrington said. Will hurried across the rafters and was able to get out the door. Will then went blocked an attack and then Norrington pinned him up against the wall. Will kicked Norrington, but cried out when Norrington hit his wounded shoulder. Elizabeth gasped to see her husband in so much pain. Will took his sword and his thrust his sword towards Norrington's heart, but only got his side. Norrington hissed in pain and kicked Will in the stomach, making the blacksmith fall to the floor. Will didn't move, he was knocked unconscious. "Will, Will, Will, wake up, please wake up," Elizabeth begged. Will couldn't hear her. Then Norrington held his sword high above his head. "This is the end of William Turner," Norrington said. Elizabeth's eyes widened in horror as the sword went to come down on Will's head. "WILL!" She screamed. Will's eyes snapped open and he blocked Norrington's attack at the last second. The sword was just an inch from his throat, but Will got Norrington to the floor. Will got up from the ground and looked at his shoulder. His once white sleeve was now brown and red, the mixing of dirt and blood. Norrington ran over and punched Will in the face. Will fell to the ground again and rolled out of the way as Norrington tried to get the sword to hit his head. Will sprang to his feet and kicked Norrington's side. Norrington fell, but he was able to block Will's attack. "You need to learn not to mess with a marine," Norrington said. Will glared at Norrington.

"You need to learn not to mess with a blacksmith," Will said.

Then Norrington laughed at Will. "You are just a blacksmith, Will, you can't defeat me," he said. Will then had a mischievous look on his face. He pinned Norrington up to the wall. "I'm not just a blacksmith, I'm a pirate," Will said. Norrington's eyes widened when Will's sword was about to go through his heart when a voice called out. "WILL, DON'T!" Elizabeth yelled. Will looked over at Elizabeth. She handed Mackenzie to Anamaria and walked over to Will. She placed a hand on his good shoulder. "Let him go, he's not worth it," she said. Will let Norrington fall to the floor and looked at Elizabeth. She helped him out of the shop, but then they heard a pistol being ready to be fired. 

"WILL, WATCH OUT!" Bootstrap yelled.

AN: I know this was so short, but I had to stop it there. I had a little help. So read and review please.


	10. Forgiveness, Going Home, and a New Sparr...

Chapter 10: Forgiveness, Going Home, and the New Sparrow

Will spun around and threw his knife and it went through Norrington's heart. The pistol fell to his side and that was the last of Commodore James Norrington. Will walked over and grabbed his knife. Will looked over at Elizabeth with a smile. Elizabeth hugged him tight and sighed. "Let's go home," he said. Elizabeth nodded, but then they heard Governor Swann calling for them. Will stood in front of Elizabeth when Governor Swann came over to them.

"I must speak to my daughter," Governor Swann said.

Will was about to object when Elizabeth walked over to her father. "What is it father?" She asked. Her eyes widened when her father dropped to his knees in front of his daughter.

"Forgive me, Elizabeth, I have done a terrible wrong. I watched the entire duel and that was when I realized that Will loves you so much that he would die for you. I should have seen this in the beginning, but my pride consumed me. I only wanted what was best for you. I didn't want to hurt you. I am so sorry for keeping you from the man you love so dearly. Please forgive me, Elizabeth, please," Governor Swann said.

Elizabeth then went down on her knees and hugged her father tight. "I forgive you, father," she whispered. Governor Swann hugged his daughter tight and smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Then they stood up and Elizabeth walked over to Will. She hugged him tight with a sigh. Will hugged her back and kissed the side of her head. "We better get that wound tended to," Governor Swann said. Will looked at the wound on his shoulder and nodded.

"If it is all right with you, Governor Swann, I would like to have Jack and Anamaria stay here with us. We would like Anamaria to stay in one place while she's pregnant," Will said.

Governor Swann looked over at Jack and Anamaria and nodded. "They can stay. What about your father?" He asked. Will looked at his father with a smile.

"He'll stay too," Will replied.

Bootstrap nodded and then he smiled at his son. "After Jack and Anamaria's baby is born, we'd like to go back to England," Elizabeth said. Governor Swann nodded and then they walked to the Governor's house.

*Months Later*

Will, Elizabeth, Bootstrap, and Mackenzie were in the hall while Jack took care of Anamaria while she was in labor. Elizabeth sighed as she leaned against her husband. She remembered when she was giving birth to Mackenzie. After another hour of waiting, Jack came out of the room holding a little bundle in his arms. "Will, Elizabeth, I would like you to meet me son, Jacob Jack Sparrow," Jack said. Elizabeth looked at the infant to see that he was going to grow up looking like his father. Will smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"How's Anamaria?" Elizabeth asked.

"She's fine, just sleeping now," Jack said.

"That's all I wanted to do after Mackenzie was born."

Jack smiled and then he took his son back into the room so they could get some sleep that night. Elizabeth walked into her and Will's room. She changed into her nightgown before falling onto the bed. Will changed and pulled Elizabeth close to him. Elizabeth yawned and curled up next to her husband. Then they fell in each other's arms with smiles on their faces.

AN: This was short I know, but the next chapter is going to be interesting.


	11. Elizabeth's Choice and Mackenzie's First...

Chapter 11: Elizabeth's Choice and Mackenzie's First Words

**Important Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, but I finished the entire story a week ago and then my computer crashed. So now I have to start the rest of the story all over again. I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting so long.**

               Elizabeth smiled when she saw Will carrying Mackenzie around the **Black Pearl**; they were on their way back to England. Elizabeth then thought about what was best for Mackenzie. She wasn't sure if a life away from her Grandfather would be the best thing for her. Elizabeth sighed as she got up from her seat and went to the back of the ship. Will saw his wife leave and saw his father leaning against the pole with his hat over his face. "Father, could you do me a favor?" Will asked.

"Sure thing, what is it?" Bootstrap asked.

               Will placed Mackenzie into his lap. "Could you watch Mackenzie for a little bit? I have to go see what is bothering Elizabeth," Will replied. Bootstrap nodded and watched his son go after his wife.

               He found Elizabeth leaning against the railing of the ship looking out into the ocean. Will walked up behind her with a smile. "Is there something wrong?" He asked. Elizabeth turned around and looked at her husband.

"I'm all right, Will, I was just thinking about some things, that's all," she replied.

               Will placed a hand under her chin and got her to look him in the eye. He could see the sadness in her eyes once he looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "What is it?" He asked. Elizabeth sighed sadly and looked at the ocean again.

"I don't know, Will, I should be happy. We're going back home, but now that we are going home, it just feels different. England doesn't feel like home anymore. I mean, is it right for Mackenzie to be raised in England or is it right for her to be raised in Port Royal?" She asked.

               Will placed his hands on hers as he too looked out into the ocean. "I'm not sure, love, I really don't know. Do you want to raise Mackenzie in England?" He asked.

"I just want her to be happy, I want you to be happy," she said.

"Elizabeth, look at me," he said softly.

               Elizabeth turned in his arms and looked at him. Will caressed her cheek with a gentle smile. "Elizabeth, you should know me better by now. You should know that I'm happy as long as you are. Yours and Mackenzie's happiness is all I care about. I don't care where we live or how we live. As long as I am with you, I can never be any happier," he whispered. Elizabeth placed a hand over his with a smile, but then the truth kicked her hard.

"Will, I miss my father," she whispered.

"Then we'll return to Port Royal once we gather our stuff from England. We'll raise Mackenzie there if that is what you want," he said.

               Elizabeth thought about it for a minute and sat down. She really did miss her father. Staying in Port Royal seeing him everyday during the past eight months was great. However, now that they were on their way towards England, Elizabeth believed that she was taking Mackenzie's chance of being with her Grandfather. Sure, she had Bootstrap, but that wasn't the same. She still wanted her father to see Mackenzie once in awhile too. Will went down on one knee before her and took her hands in his. He got her to look at him again. "Elizabeth, it's your call. We can either stay in England, or we could return to Port Royal. That's your choice and only _you_ can make it," he whispered. He then placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving to get Mackenzie. Elizabeth leaned back against the railing of the ship again with a sigh. She didn't know what to do. She loved England, but she loved Port Royal too. She sighed as she stood up and went back to see what Will was doing.

               Will was holding Mackenzie in his arms and looked up when he heard Elizabeth coming back towards them. "I think Mackenzie should have the chance of being with her Grandfather. I want to go back to Port Royal," she said. Will stood up with Mackenzie in his arms with a smile. He walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Then, we'll get our things and we'll return to Port Royal," Will said softly.

               Elizabeth nodded and then she took her turn to hold Mackenzie. Mackenzie giggled as her mother held her. That's when it happened, Mackenzie said her first words. She pointed her finger at Elizabeth with a smile. "Mama," she said. Elizabeth looked at Will with a gasp.

"Will, she just spoke," she said.

               Will stood next to Elizabeth and Mackenzie giggled again. "Mama, mama, mama," she cooed. Elizabeth kissed the top of her head with a smile.

"That's right, Mackenzie, mama," Elizabeth whispered.

               Mackenzie then held her arms out to Will. "Dada, dada," she said. Will took her into his arms and held her close to him. He never felt such joy in his life. He was so proud to have Elizabeth and Mackenzie by his side. He kissed the side of her head and looked at Elizabeth. Mackenzie then yawned and fell asleep in Will's arms. "I think someone needs to go to bed," Will said. He placed Mackenzie into Elizabeth's arms and watched as his wife walked back over to Jack. Jack was steering his job while humming the tune to the song that Elizabeth taught him.

"Jack, are you ever going to stop singing that song?" Will asked.

"Why should I stop singing the song mate?" Jack shot back.

"I don't know, maybe because you sing it every twenty seconds," Will replied.

"Aye, boy, I'm a pirate and this is me ship. I can sing anything I want and there is nothing you can do to stop me. If you have a problem with it, I'll make you walk the plank," Jack said.

               Will rolled his eyes and sat down. "So, how's little Jacob doing, is he keeping Anamaria and you up at night?" Will asked. Jack chuckled at the thought.

"Aye, the kid's got a loud mouth," Jack chuckled.

"Let's just hope you don't start drinking around the poor kid, you don't want him to start the same habits when he gets older," Will said.

"He's my son and if he wants to drink rum when he gets older, then I'll let him drink the rum. You should think about your own little kid, whelp."

"Okay, okay, excuse me for trying to give you some advice. We don't need you to pass out like you have done before."

               Jack rolled his eyes and saw Anamaria come out of their cabin. "Jack, you better come down here and take care of your son. I'll take the wheel for awhile," Anamaria snapped. Jack sighed as he let the wheel go and Anamaria took his place. Will couldn't help but laugh as Jack went into the cabin.

"It looks to me that Jack doesn't like taking care of Jacob," Will said.

"He enjoys it, except when the time comes for him to do the dirty part of the work," Anamaria said.

               Will then started laughing again. He got up when he saw Elizabeth coming out of their cabin with a gentle smile on her face. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You seem much happier now," he said. Elizabeth placed her hands over his with a smile.

"I am; we're going home after we reach England. Father will be able to be with Mackenzie all he wants when we return to Port Royal," she sighed.

               She placed her head against his chest, and Will only held her even closer to him. "I love you Will Turner," she whispered. Will kissed the top of her head with a gentle smile.

"I love you too, Elizabeth Turner," he whispered back.

AN: Now, it's done again. Now I have to work on chapter 12 all over again. Man, I don't want to do this again. Oh well, read and review please.


	12. Returning to Port Royal and Mackenzie's ...

Chapter 12: Returning to Port Royal and Mackenzie's First Steps

When **The Black Pearl** docked, Elizabeth got off the ship with Will right behind her with Mackenzie in his arms. Elizabeth smiled at Will and Mackenzie before her friend, Marion, came to greet them. "Welcome back to Port Royal," Marion said. Elizabeth and Marion hugged and Marion smiled when she saw Mackenzie in Will's arms. Mackenzie was playing with the collar of Will's shirt, not paying attention to Marion. Elizabeth smiled and stood next to Will.

"Are you ready to go home?" She asked.

Will smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Well, starting over again in Port Royal is the perfect place for Mackenzie to grow up," Will replied. He wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's waist and they started walking towards their new home.

That night, Elizabeth took Mackenzie up to bed and Will sat in the den looking through the orders for the swords he had to make the next morning. Elizabeth came downstairs with a smile. "Will, Mackenzie wants you to tell her a story," she said. Will stood up and went upstairs to tuck his daughter into bed.

Mackenzie giggled as her father came into the room. "Dada," she said. Will sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her forehead.

"What story should I tell you?" He asked.

"Uncle Jack, Uncle Jack," she giggled.

Will chuckled and began to tell his daughter a story about one of Jack's adventures. Once he was finished with the story, he watched as his daughter fell asleep after giving him a kiss on the cheek. He pulled the blankets around her and left the room.

Elizabeth smiled as Will came down the stairs. "Is she asleep?" She asked.

"She's sleeping soundly," he replied.

Will sat next to her and Elizabeth placed her head on his chest. They held onto each other's hands and looked into the fire. "To think I almost lost you," she whispered. Will remembered that he was almost hung for a crime he didn't commit.

"You don't need to worry about it anymore, Elizabeth, I'm alive and we're together with our beautiful daughter in this nice sized house. If it weren't for your father, we'd be living in the back of the shop," he said.

"It wouldn't have mattered to me as long as I'm in your arms," she sighed.

Will held her close to him and smiled at the thought. He was happy to have his beloved Elizabeth in his arms and having their daughter fast asleep in her bed upstairs in her new room. "It'll take some time for me to get used to it here. I was barely used to it when we were at your father's house until Anamaria gave birth to Jacob," he said. Elizabeth nodded, she knew that Will didn't care for the rich way of life. She knew where they would have lived if it weren't for her father. She sat even closer to Will and smiled at him.

"We are finally together after all this time. We have waited so long to be together. If it weren't for you, Will, I would be married to Commodore Norrington and Mackenzie wouldn't be upstairs. You'd be dead if it weren't for me," she said.

"You saved my life everyday, Elizabeth and I can never forget those times you saved my life. If it weren't for you, Barbossa and his crew probably would have found me and I would be dead right now," he said.

"You're not dead, Will, you're here in Port Royal with our beautiful daughter," she said.

Will placed a kissed on the side of her head. He held her close and watched as she drifted off to sleep. "Good night, my beloved wife," he whispered. He then knew he had to get his wife upstairs to get and get her comfortable in their bed.

When he opened the door and placed Elizabeth on the bed. Estrella came into the room and helped Elizabeth out of the dress. Will changed out of his clothes and climbed into the bed. He held Elizabeth in his arms and kissed the top of her head before falling asleep.

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up and found Will getting ready to leave for the shop. "Do you have to go to the shop today? I mean we just arrived at Port Royal yesterday," she said. Will walked over and placed a kiss on the top of his wife's head. 

"Elizabeth, I have a lot of orders to get done. I have to reopen the shop this morning. I'll see you and Mackenzie tonight, give Mackenzie my love," he explained.

Elizabeth hugged him tight and sighed. "I'll see you tonight," she whispered. Will kissed the side of her head and left for the shop.

Will walked down the streets and smiled when he saw his old friend, John, walking over to him. "Will, welcome back to Port Royal," John said.

"It's great to be back, how's Clarissa and baby Cassandra?" He asked.

"They're both doing just fine. Will, Clarissa was wondering if you would teach Cassandra how to swordfight? I know it isn't lady like, but with all the pirates that come around here, I would like for her to be safe," John asked.

"It'll be quite awhile, but I would be honored to teach her. When she's old enough, drop her off at my shop, I'll be teaching her and my daughter how to swordfight," Will replied.

"That's right, you have a little one now too. How old is she?"

"She's almost a year old."

"She must look like Elizabeth."

"Mackenzie looks a lot like Elizabeth."

"I have to get my shop open, I'll talk to you later."

"I have to reopen my shop, bye, John."

"Bye, Will."

Will walked over to the shop and took out the keys to take the locks off. He removed the locks and chains and looked up to see that his sign was taken down too. "_Gee, I must have been gone for a long time to have my sign taken down_," Will thought. He opened the doors and smiled when the old mule's ears perked up and his head looked over at him. Will stroked the mule's nose and saw the sign sitting near the fireplace. Will picked it up and dusted it off. He smiled to see **W. Turner** written on the bottom of the sign. He knew he had to put the sign back up and found the latter to do so.

Will put the sign back in front of the shop and backed up to look at it. He smiled to see that everything was going just fine. He walked into the shop and saw something sitting in the corner of the shop. He walked over and saw the bloody pistol that Commodore Norrington held. Will picked the pistol up and decided to clean it up and give it to the soldiers at the fort. "_I'll do that later_," he thought. He put the pistol next to some of the swords he had to deliver later on. Right now he had to get started on the other swords that had been ordered. Will started a fire, got the water ready, and began to work on the first sword.

As the hours passed, Will stopped and looked out the window to see that it was mid-afternoon. "_I should get these swords and that pistol delivered_," he thought. He put the sword down and began to put the swords he had to deliver in the boxes he had stacked up, but the pistol stayed was on top of the stack. Will grabbed the first box and the pistol and started towards the fort.

"Captain Gillette, I have your order," Will said. The once Lieutenant Gillette now Captain Gillette walked over and accepted the sword. "I also found this pistol in my shop, it was the Commodore's," Will added.

"I see, well, you did a fine job, Mr. Turner. Give my regards to your family," Gillette said.

"Thank you sir and I will."

Will then turned and left the fort.

Once all the swords were delivered, he decided to go home for lunch.

Mackenzie was playing in front of the house with her doll and looked up to see her father coming. "Dada, dada," she giggled. Will smiled and opened the gate that led to his house.

"Hello there, Mackenzie," he said.

Mackenzie reached her arms out to Will and he happily scooped his daughter up into his arms. "Where's your mother?" He asked. Mackenzie pointed to the house. "She left you outside all by yourself?" he asked. Just then, Elizabeth came outside.

"Do you really think that I would leave her out in broad daylight so someone could snatch her? Come on, Will, you know me better than that," she teased.

She walked over and took Mackenzie into her arms before giving her husband a welcoming kiss. "You're home early," she said.

"I only stopped by for lunch, then I have to get started on those orders again," he sighed.

"I understand, well, lunch is ready."

The family walked inside and the butler watched as Will walked into the house. "Back so soon, sir?" He asked.

"I'm only here for lunch, Charles," Will replied with a sigh.

Mackenzie squirmed as Elizabeth tried to feed her. "You are just like your father, stubborn," she sighed. Will chuckled as he watched his wife tried to feed their daughter. "Will, help me," she faked whined.

"Nope, I'm enjoying this too much," he teased.

"Will, Mackenzie is your daughter too."

"That doesn't mean I have to feed her everyday. I have been feeding her for the past month. Every time it is your turn you start complaining."

Elizabeth gave him a glare but went back to try and feed Mackenzie.

After lunch, Will grabbed his jacket and made his way towards the door. "Dada," Mackenzie giggled. Will turned and saw Mackenzie on the floor reaching out to him. He walked over and picked her up.

"I'll see you tonight, my precious angel," he said.

"And what am I, you're horrible devil?" Elizabeth teased.

Will smiled and took Elizabeth into his free arm. He kissed Elizabeth on the lips and placed a kiss on Mackenzie's forehead. "I'll be back soon," he said. He placed Mackenzie into Elizabeth's arms and they watched as Will left for the shop.

That night, Will put out the fire and got ready to go. He closed up the shop and yawned. It was such a hard day, he was glad that half of the orders were finished.

As Will made his way home, he saw the candles lit in his house. The Caribbean breeze cooled his warm face. Some days, Will couldn't stand working in such a sweat shop, but either way it gave him money to get things for his precious family. He still had to get used to it when Charles would open the door for him. "Good evening, Mr. Turner," Charles said.

"Good evening, Charles," Will said.

Elizabeth came out of the den. Will smiled and hugged Elizabeth. "I missed you," she said.

"I was only gone for a few hours," he said.

"A few hours is far too long."

They shared a quick kiss before Mackenzie started calling for them both. Will walked into the den and smiled to see his daughter sitting in a chair with her doll. "Dada," she said. She was able to climb out of the chair and stand on her feet, but the hard part was actually getting her to walk. Will's eyes widened when she began to walk towards him.

"Elizabeth, Mackenzie's walking!" He gasped.

Elizabeth came into the den and she smiled to see Mackenzie walking. When she was two inches away from Will, he scooped her up into his arms and twirled her around. "You did right, Mackenzie, you did a great job," he said.

"Dada," she said.

Happiness filled Will's heart as he held his daughter close. "I'm so happy for you, Mackenzie, I'm so proud of you," he whispered. Elizabeth walked over and she smiled at Mackenzie.

"Mama," Mackenzie giggled.

Elizabeth took Mackenzie into her arms and kissed the top of her head. Will smiled to see the happiness in his wife's eyes as she looked at Mackenzie.

That night, Will walked into the room and saw his wife standing out on the balcony. he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. Elizabeth placed her hands on his and leaned against him. "Is Mackenzie asleep?" She asked.

"She's fast asleep," he replied.

Elizabeth turned in his arms. She placed her hands on his face and smiled at him. Will smiled back and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Will then scooped her up into his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

AN: This is the end of chapter 12. Only three more chapters to go.


	13. Sneak Peek

Sneak Peek of Sequel

Mackenzie stood at the docks with tears in her eyes. Her father and mother were missing all because of her pride. Jacob walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mackenzie," he murmured. Mackenzie turned to look at him with tears falling from her eyes.

"My mother and father are missing all because of me. I have Willy, Ellen, little Jack, Rose, and Emily to take care of. This isn't fair. My parents need to be saved," she murmured.

She lowered her head in shame. Jacob lifted her face up and stared into her eyes. "Mackenzie, I vow that I will get your parents home to Port Royal safe and sound. I promise, Mackenzie," he vowed.

"You're a great friend, Jacob, thank you," she sighed.

She threw her arms around his neck in a hug. "Thank you," she whispered. Jacob hugged her back and held her close.

AN: Here is the sneak peek of the sequel. I hope you enjoyed my story.


	14. Sneak Peek 2

The Due Date for the Sequel

Title: A Blacksmith's Daughter and a Pirate's Son

Cast: Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann/Turner, Captain Jack Sparrow, Anamaria Sparrow, Mackenzie Turner, Will Turner III, Jack Turner, Ellen Turner, Rose Turner, Emily Turner, Jacob Sparrow, and Bootstrap Bill.

Pairings: Will/Elizabeth, Jack/Anamaria, Jacob/Mackenzie.

Genre: Romance, Drama, and Action/Adventure

Preview:

VO

"Before, they went up against cursed pirates, then they were up against a man being hung for a crime he didn't commit, and now Will and Elizabeth Turner are captured again, it's up to one person to save them. Their daughter."

Shows an older girl out on the docks.

Mackenzie VO

"I am Mackenzie Taylor Turner, I am the daughter of Will and Elizabeth Turner."

Flash Images and Jacob/Mackenzie/Will VO

Shows Barbossa real quick then it pasts onto Will and Elizabeth's capture. "Don't you realized what Barbossa does with the people he captures? You'll be lucky if he kills you as soon as you touch the deck." (Will) Shows Barbossa on the deck of his new ship with an evil grin on his face.

"I am not afraid." (Mackenzie)

"No, but I'm afraid for you." (Jacob)

Last thing preview shows is Mackenzie grabbing her father's sword and blocking an attack from Barbossa.

A Blacksmith's Daughter and a Pirate's Son

This story is due on June 21.


End file.
